deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Miyazawa X Andrew Crocotail
Naomi Miyazawa X Andrew Crocotail is an EX What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description Genesis Chrusher (BMHKain) X The Dragon King's Son (SuperSaiyan2Link)! Throughout his absence in Dragon Heart, and her Tragic Past, both fighters have lost something in their lives, and even in their hearts... Will Naomi "REQUIEM" Miyazawa prove her weapon of the same nickname will create data beyond even Diment's Godhood, or will the the one hated by all ever have an attempt to redeem himself anymore? Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Last time, Kim Yun Tsun sacrificed himself in an unfair no holds bar battle to the death against Tsumichi, who succeeded in defeating the #2 Freedom Fighter. Boomstick: HOW FUCKING UNFAIR! Kim can slash through stone! It should've stopped the damned Samurai! He even killed the equivalent of a MEGA-FUCKING-KAIJU! Wiz: As you can tell, Boomstick, who is a fan of Genesis Chrusher, is apparently Butthurt after seeing the Second in Command easily get his butt handed. Boomstick: Even if Mel is a Rare as hell occurrence, he has more bravery than his adversary! One fucking round, ONE, MOTHERFUCKING ROUND, is enough to break the hallucination! AND DON'T FUCKING CALL ME BUTHURT WIZ!!! Wiz: Sure, Kim lost, but BMHKain is prepared. He has another OC ready for the blood of the fallen. Boomstick: FUCK YOU A- Wha-? He has more? AWESOME! Wiz: Naomi Miyazawa, Genius Media Historian, and #12 Freedom Fighter Branch Member. Boomstick: And Andrew Crocotail, the former Crocodile Kingdom Prince. He's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Naomi Miyazawa (Cues* Under Night In-Birth OST: Bad Surface(Carmine's Theme)*) Wiz: Born without a mother to take care of her, Naomi Miyazawa, who would end up being member #12 of the Freedom Fighters Branch of the U.N., had a very lonely life, with only one friend in her whole childhood. Her older sister, Hikari Miyazawa. Boomstick: To Naomi, Hikari was the closest thing to a mother. But all that changed when their DRUNK ASS father made the Miyazawa sisters go through an episode where Big sis threatened to commit suicide in order for her father to learn humility. The humility part failed, but the suicide was all to successful. Seriously, BMHKain, be original or something. Wiz: With tears pouring out of her eyes, Naomi took what was left of her, her Schoolgirl Uniform, Wallet, and... nothing else. She then barged out of her home in search for sanctuary somewhere else. Boomstick: She ultimately ended up buying a plane ticket to Bangkok, where a Civil War is already occurring, and Poor Naomi never KNEW IT. Poor gal... Wiz: She was seen as pleasure paradise, and many men, who were sick of fighting, saw the just turned 14 year old, as somebody who can be seen as a prostitute without any experience. Boomstick: With no previous experience in Chinese, Naomi was forced to have sex with ADULT MEN who were practically DIVORCED! Chinese Adult Man 1: HOLD STILL! I WANT MY CHILD! Boomstick: Legs didn't work, Hands were tied, Naomi thought if she gave birth at the age she was at, she would be screwed. Wiz: BUT... After what felt like Mixed Semen asphyxiating poor Naomi, a mysterious man stopped the harassment, before Naomi could be confirmed as pregnant. Boomstick: He ultimately became a step-father for Poor Naomi, as he ACTUALLY did the right thing a guy would do, and actually HUGGED her gently. Wiz: Not only was this man nicer than any other from Bangkok, but he taught poor Naomi everything he knew about physical combat. Boomstick: Unsure at first, given she's more into peace, she ultimately accepted her Replacement Dad's generous offer, and began her training right away. Wiz: Also, He also understood Japanese AS WELL AS CHINESE, so it wasn't too awful for Naomi to decipher. Boomstick: Naomi knew how to use all sorts of shit and master them within 2 years. ANOTHER RECORD BROKEN! Wiz: She didn't even out grow her uniform over the years. She learned how to become a Swordmaster; a master of all physical weaponry: Claymores, Tonfas, Bo Staff, Rapiers, you name it. Boomstick: After all that training, Naomi was sent on a mission to end the Bangkok Chinatown Civil War. She ultimately found the one responsible for this, and he understood Japanese! ' ''Naomi Miyazawa: Leader of your damned UNCIVIL military... Do you remember who I am...? ' '''Boomstick: Before we go anywhere, keep in mind Naomi's Sword is making an EXIT WOUND through the bed, not just the back of the poor guys heart... ACTION!' Lead Gangster: All I remember is sending my troops to find the prettiest g- It was... you, isn't... I know it's you. ' ''Naomi: That is correct. I will end this war thanks to your death. I suggest you stay still. A budge through the heart will kill you immediately. WHY? WHY THE HELL COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING HORRIBLE!!!? ' ''Lead Gangster: I-I'm sorry! I... didn't know you were scarred over 2 years ago... Wiz: Case in point before things get VERY graphic, the war ends, The Leader dies, AND, Naomi gets a ticket to become a member of the Freedom Fighter Branch of the U.N. (*Cues Phantasma - Decipher Until 0:54*) Boomstick: As Sergei Isis, and several others tested her swordmaster skills, they eventually realized mere data alone couldn't record her analysis. Lucky for Sergei, he was tasked in creating a weapon made by Swordwasters, for Swordmasters. Wiz: HOWEVER... What Sergei never realized is that he created a Legacy Weapon of Artificial Basis. Previously there were only 2 confirmed Legacy weapons in existence: Sayuri's Legacy Weapon: God's Hand, code: PHANTASMA, & a currently unmentioned weapon. (*Cues Phantasma - Decipher Starting from 2:13*) Boomstick: Sergei became a true genius, and called the Weapon: REQUIEM in honor of Naomi's love for her former Sister. Aw... Wiz: After it's full power would be unleashed, it would be renamed: Legacy Weapon: Hikari's Love, code: REQUIEM. Boomstick: That's RIGHT, Hecklers! You can create an artificial weapon powerful enough for it to be called a Legacy Weapon too! This weapon can grow, shrink, fold, anything required to create the weapon required in your head! It is also made of a unique material called: Warloknium. Wiz: ... Boomstick: Um... Wiz? Aren't you going to say shit like "This is yet another STUPIDLY named fictional metal that is lighter, and stronger than titanium"? Wiz: I can't, because Warloknium is not a true metal alloy. It's actually a form of data that appears to look like metal, but is actually self adapting to be used like a program. Imagine the wielder of REQUIEM as the Hard Drive, while their eyes are the Monitor. The monitor shows what it's body, the Hard Drive, imagines within limits, how much the program: REQUIEM can do until it can crash, or worse, Hacked by a Hacker of some kind. Naomi Miyazawa: Yosh! SUGOIII~~ne! Boomstick: Although REQUIEM is the only weapon in Naomi' s arsenal, it's attack power is very potent, Ranging from Swords, Bigger Swords, Scythe, Axe, Rapier, a Giant Shuriken, almost any physical weapon possible with the exception of Kusarigama. Sorry Axl Low fans. Wiz: But the very reason it is called a "Legacy Weapon", is that it can create a sword with a blade that defies logic of all kinds. That's right, REQUIEM's Blade can go beyond infinity in terms of its blade. Boomstick: Sh-Should we even do the DEATH BATTLE ANYMORE? Because you cannot certainly beat that kind of power beyond limits! Does REQUIEM even HAVE a limiter ANYWHERE!!!? Wiz: Frighteningly enough... No. Lecacy Weapons Defy all Logic. REQUIEM goes beyond infinity. PHANTASMA can cut planets in two, and break their orbit, making both halves wander in space forever. It's unknown what the third Legacy Weapon can do, but it was rumored to be MORE powerful than said names combined in terms of Logic killing, and how powerful the weapon is. Boomstick: But there has to be a downside, RIGHT!? Wiz: As a matter of fact, there is. For REQUIEM, the wielder herself is basically a Hard Drive, this makes the wielder themselves data as well. PHANTASMA simply chooses who wields it, and nobody else, and causes agelessness. It's currently unknown what the third Legacy Weapon's downside is... BMH: AHA! Don't be an idiot, BMHKain! That's plagiarism towards Arc System Works' XBLAZE series of Visual Novels! We're not that stupid! You m-''' Wiz: Boomstick, I'm sure he knows, and understands the situation. '''Boomstick: (facepalm) (Cues* Under Night In-Birth OST: Monochrome Memory(Seth's Theme)*) Wiz: Although her genius isn't fully realized about media, it wasn't until another member of the F.F., Sayuri, who, has an unknown relationship with her, possibly a friendship due to announcing to the Branch that Naomi was right the whole time, stating such media existed long ago, and even admitted that she was over ' ''200 ' years old to prove it. '''Boomstick: I bet the two would love a threesome with Kim... That would be cute... Aww...' Wiz: Besides that, her genius in other topics, like science clearly helped the Freedom Fighters prepare for the worst! She developed an Anti-Venin for Viper Reijiko's Venom Cartrige Katana, increasing her potential by a lot. Boomstick: She even kicked his ass without the full power of REQUIEM! Wiz: When she did fully realize her Legacy Weapon's full potential, she was fighting Tsuki-no-Shitenshi, the Seraph of the Moon. He tried to evacuate from REQUIEM's full power... Tsuki-no-Shitenshi: But... It's IMPOSSIBLE! How can a DAMN CROSS be a LEGACY WEAPON! You'll just cause more harm than good! DO! YOU! FUCKING! HEAR ME!!!? Wiz: In fact, those were his last words before death to him. He simply got slashed through his torso, and is now forever in a true afterlife: PURGATORY. Boomstick: She may look like an ordinary student, but she is terrifying, and unpredictable! She is a Swordmaster, and even can wield heavy weapons like it is only the weight of REQUIEM itself. Wiz: But her biggest weakness is actually the backside of her body. It is completely exposed to attack. In fact, her defences in general suck. They are just mere articles of clothing, compared to true armor. Boomstick: WORSE, without Sayuri's help for defeating a foe, she has to be clever in her tactics. Wiz: She also has Hemophobia, the fear of blood. Although this is only a mild case, this dramatically increases as more of them is spilt. Despite this, most of time, she usually has it under control. Boomstick: Just imagine the fear she induces on the opponent with a GIANT BLADE. NEVER THE LESS, Naomi Miyazawa is a Rape dealt, memory preserving, suicide witnessing, REQUIEM wielding, Giant Sword wielding Schoolgirl. KAWAII NO DESU NE~ Naomi: Hey, Sayuri-Dono! Sayuri: What is it? Naomi: I was just thinking if I beat my adversary in battle, we could, you know, "Do it.". Naomi & Sayuri: ' ''YEAH! THAT WOULD BE FUN! ' '''Boomstick: Everyone who just read this WHOLE portion of fight is now either A COMPLETE ''DUMBASS , or has a tingling feeling inside. And me, Wiz, BMHKain, even are all very sorry about mentioning, well anything regarding Naomi in general. Hopefully somebody understands...' Andrew Crocotail ''Wiz: The final kingdom of "The Dragon King's Son"'s universe, the Crocodile Kingdom, definitely didn't last as long as the two others. The Crocodile King and Queen were extremely greedy, and really didn't fear much for war. They thought that they'd live peacefully with the Dragon and Dinosaur Kingdom, but they were wrong. In an unexpected war with the Dragon Kingdom, the Dragon King sent his best Dragon. Boomstick: This Dragon was 50ft long, and was the most feared. The crocodiles were useless, and were killed by this dragon. As the Dragon King was hoping, the Crocodile Kingdom was destroyed. With the kingdom, the King, Queen, and most habitants were killed. But, the Royal Crocodile Kingdom bloodline continued to be passed on. First Royal child born was Prince Clyde, the runaway prince who is now 18, second born child is Prince Andrew, who is now 15, and last child born is princess Nectinal, who is now 12. Wiz: But today, we're focusing on 15 year old Andrew Crocotail. The day of the kingdom's demise, 9 year old Andrew was basically alone, only having baby Nectinal with him. When Andrew was 4, Clyde had run away, so counting on his older brother for help was out of the question. Andrew was attacked by a fearsome dragon and dinosaur, but luckily, he had escaped them both. Andrew's further whereabouts are unknown, or so you think. Akihiro and his friends don't know most of Andrew's backstory, but Boomstick and I dug deeper, finding ''some things out. '''Boomstick: At one point, Andrew brought he and Nectinal to a foster family, much like Akihiro's. Andrew hated this though, taking his sister and bolting. Trying to find some form of education, Andrew secretly signed HIMSELF up for a school, using fake signatures to get his stuff signed. When his principal called home, Nectinal just used a deeper voice to keep her brother in school. Everything was perfect, until Andrew's fifth grade teacher visited. Andrew was put into juvenile detention, and he stayed there for a month or so, before he used his escape plan.' Wiz: Remembering his past life, Andrew called upon his sword, the Crocodile Sword. This is a magnificent cerulean blade, forged by the greatest of the greats. Like all Royal swords, it was forged by the God of the Universe himself, Diment. Anyways, Andrew slashed his way out, grabbed Nectinal, and ran from society forever. The rest of his backstory is presumed to be dark and gloomy, but as far as we know, the rest of his backstory is just shrouded in mystery. '' '''Boomstick: For a while, Andrew pretended to be Akihiro's friend. But then, Andrew revealed his hatred for the Dragon Kingdom. The Dragon Kingdom had destroyed his. Andrew attacked Akihiro's sister Rukia by surprise, then fled. Andrew is a complete anti-hero. When needed, he'll help Akihiro & friends. But otherwise, he is their greatest enemy. How does he think of this gigantic plan? He only got three years of education, unlike his needed TWELVE!' Wiz: Good question. The way he got his knowledge is unknown, as he indeed only got three years at school. But still, Andrew is a genius! He can determine the weak spot on anyone, as well as predicting their moves before they do them. Just by seeing a move be used, Andrew can tell how the move can be used, and what the move's limits are. Boomstick: This guy sounds badass already, and we didn't even get to his WEAPONS! Andrew's main weapon is the Crocodile Sword. This sword can shoot strong Crocodile beams, as well as even more powerful Super Dragon Beams. Andrew is extremely skilled with his sword, so you might not want to get into a sword fight with him. Yep, he's already a badass. Wiz: That's not it. Andrew wields the Scaled Bow also. This bow shoots arrows, that explode on contact. Sadly, the explosion is a small one. But this bow still looks cool, and gives Andrew great long ranged if Dragon Beams don't work. Finally, Andrew has the special ability to grow back body parts. He can only grow back his arms, legs, and head though, and the new parts are slimy and gross. Well, the head grows back the same. The downside to this is that if the new arm/leg/head is chopped off, it won't grow back. Boomstick: And don't forget his machine gun! For a machine gun, it's surprising small, and very light. It can also be held in one hand! But, it's definitely the best machine gun around! Now let's see here. Akihiro can beat Diment when Diment is using half power... Andrew is as strong as Akihiro, so... Andrew is pretty strong! ' ''Wiz: But when Andrew gets mad, he'll take on his ultimate form, Crocotail. Is beast is a legendary gigantic crocodile that can fight "The Dragon King's Son"'s main antagonist (The Devil, Mephistopheles) to a standstill. It can shoot water blasts, similar to a Water Pokémon's Hydro Cannon. He can also whack opponents with his tail. Crocotail is much stronger and more agile than Andrew is. '''Boomstick: Andrew is one tough Crocodile cookie! Wiz: Crocodile cookie? Boomstick: It's where you cut a cookie the shape of a crocodile-''' Wiz: -Oh, wait, I don't care. Andrew: I'm ready. So now there's one question left. Are '''you ready? Speechless, huh? I figured as much... DEATH BATTLE As dust and dirt blew all over the arena, a certain Naomi Miyazawa was waiting for someone after an hour of Dust Buffeting her. Naomi Miyazawa: (Is he ever going to arrive...?) As the dust storm got worse, Miyazawa-San's glasses got scratched, and messed up. There were no Handkerchiefs anywhere in the vicinity. Naomi: ((Sigh) I'm leaving...) As the F.F. unit got to her feet, she was about to leave, and clean her glasses, when a shadowy apparition appeared before her scratched lens. It was the one she was waiting for all day. His name... ...Is Andrew Crocotail. (*Cues G Gundam: Tooi Kioku until 1:52*) An odd chance meeting; a male 15 yr. old meeting with an older girl. the conversation began... Andrew: Why in hell would you summon me in a dusty mess as this? Naomi: I have a colleague that might repair the reputation of your kingdom. But it's going to take more than mere words for me to spit his name out. Andrew: What does his have to- Oh yeah, nothing of course. Naomi: I came to you in a dream in the form of a guardian angel the night after you became a drop out. We shared ideas on how The Crocodile Kingdom could've made a treaty with your enemies, who now have a new generation. Andrew was flabbergasted. He never remembered such a dream. He only cared about this, and only this. Andrew: How would I know as to whether or not you're a liar? Naomi: You could never try. The dream was erased from your very body, forever... That is why we're both on the run. The Misguided Former Prince who accidently passed the moral event horizon without a reason to do so. The one whom his kingdom protected dinosaurs for millions of years. And finally, the alleged hero who believes he's the chosen one. Andrew: You're starting to sound like that guy from a videogame I'm familiar with... Naomi: Bottom line, neither of us have a right to redemption. But only one will earn that opportunity after a tragic parting... As the dust got worse, both opponents took up their blades: Naomi Miyazawa and her Legacy Weapon: Hikari's Love: code:REQUIEM, and Andrew Crocotail, with his Kuroko Ken. After the huge sandstorm, the two were ready for their last shot at redemption... (*Cues JINKI PROGRESSIVE 「風林火山」*) FIGHT! While Naomi was analyzing the strength of Kuroko Ken, an how long it could last in battle with her glasses, she simply thought about Fate from Magical Lyrical Nanoha, and her giant Mallet. This in turn, digitized REQUIEM into a GIANT energy mallet (The slamming head was the equivalent of energy, while the Handle simply shrunk the 3 mini rods in the process.), just as Andrew was about to attack with Kuroko Ken. Andrew: Croco- As Naomi finished her analysis, she confirmed that Kuroko Ken was merely a magic sword with no defense against more sophisticated materials. She also confirmed Steel is truly inferior to Warloknium in terms of durability. Finally she confirmed that stating the name of an attack is a mere distraction, and can easily be interrupted. Naomi: Analysis Complete! Andrew: -dile... Naomi then swung her energy mallet at Andrew, interrupting the Crocodile Beam in the process, and dealing a heavy blow at Andrew to the point of letting go of his Kuroko Ken. Andrew: Guh-uh...! That friggen hurt! As Andrew was getting up, Naomi already obtained his signature weapon. When he did get up, he found his sword was nowhere in sight. He called on it, and it came right to his hand, moments before a surprise attack... (*Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Still in the Dark*) REQUIEM became a long sword moments before Andrew was wielding Kuroko Ken again. He used its flat end along with his hand for support for defense. As an apparition in the form of Naomi Miyazawa got closer, and Andrew holding on, she already began analyzing yet again. Naomi: Analysis in progress... Analyzing... Arsenal. Andrew's mind disintegrated. He had to find a weak spot QUICK, otherwise, Naomi will know everything Andrew is capable of. He immediately found Naomi's backside entirely exposed. If he couldn't interrupt her analysis somehow, he would be screwed. But... maybe he doesn't have to hit her from behind. Andrew had an idea. If he can blast her glasses apart, her analysis' could be deleted from her mind permanently. Andrew prepared his Scale Bow, and began aiming. He guessed he had a 3 second window before Naomi completes her analysis of just about EVERYTHING. 1 second. He only had one shot at this, If he missed, it's all over. If he succeeded, he might have a chance. He readies his aim as another dusty wing distracted him for a bit. 2 second. Thankfully, he saw an apparition of Naomi just as he fired. It was all or nothing now. The arrow was at least fast enough to hit a target, as fast as a bullet, somewhat. 3 second. A thick cloud of dust invaded the battlefield. Andrew didn't know if the attack was successful or not. He prepared Kuroko Ken again for the situation. He eventually found Naomi's glasses, lens shattered. The attack worked! he thought. But before he can celebrate, he was VERY MUCH caught off-guard, by somebody who was wearing reading glasses the whole time. Naomi was capable of seeing without glasses the whole time, and Andrew never realized it! Naomi's REQUIEM was in the middle of Zweihander mode. It pushed Andrew helplessly by the blade itself. Naomi then slashed through Andrew's Left limbs. Blood spilt for a bit. Before she recalled the crime scene of her dead sister, she successfully scoffed it off. Angry that Andrew was actually losing to someone he initially thought to be a cakewalk, he pulled out his Machine Gun, and spread fired like mad. (*Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Still in the Dark ends.*) This slowed her down to a crumple, exposing her backside as she reached the floor. Nothing left to lose, Kuroko Ken was pointing right at the very blood-painted target. Andrew: SUPER CROCODILE BEAM!!! With weakness exposed to the mass energy, Andrew didn't want the party over yet. He simply waited for a while as the blood pooled into a puddle. As Naomi dreampt in her blood pool, she drempt that very same dream that haunted her night after night... (*Cues Clannad OST- Snowfield*) A flash of red and blue blared in front of Young Naomi's face, as she cried her eyes out. A crime scene was in progress, and she wanted to see her only friend left. Her shoulders spasmed. She wanted to cover her face in shame, but, she still saw the lights. The little girl that was Naomi wanted to say "Goodbye" for the last time to her dead sister. Young Naomi: ONEE-SAN!!! As she screamed out such words even she couldn't hear, her vision blurred as well. All she could interact with was the police, who told her to stand back. She ultimately became blind. Was it a sacrifice? Was there an alternate plane of existence? No. She thought. Heaven, and Hell are merely thoughts created by false Psalms of religious texts to make people feel hopeful. There's no hope left in the world we call... ...Reality. (*Clannad OST- Snowfield ends*) After what felt like Hours, Andrew was bored that his adversary wasn't getting up from the pond of blood. Andrew also spotted something still in Naomi's hand: REQUIEM. Andrew kicked it out far, and decided it was time to kill her once and for all. Victory is in grasp... Andrew: Dammit! I had ENOUGH of this! Andrew decided to use what's left of Kuroko Ken to finish Naomi off. Andrew: Grrrr... SUPER CROCODILE BEAM!!! AAAAH!!!!! Just microns of Microseconds after the attack occurred, Naomi side rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding death, and obtained REQUIEM yet again! While successful, Naomi was barely able to get up. Andrew: Bullcrap! You were supposed to be dead by now! What the shit is going on!!!? Naomi: I simply had the saddest dream of my life... BUT IT ALL ENDS HERE! (*Cues G Gundam: Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou*) Andrew: Damn straight! CROCOTAIL!!! As power returned to Kuroko Ken, Andrew transformed himself into the Mighty Crocotail, a giant Crocodilian capable of sheer force. Miyazawa was prepared, though. She slammed Legacy Weapon: Hikari's Love: code:REQUIEM into to bloody sand below... Naomi: Clustering Stars have unleashed an 89th constellation! A shining Spark that remains of the only friend I ever knew in my whole LIFE! '''LEGACY WEAPON! BREAK INFINITY! UNLOSING SABRE!!!' '' REQUIEM transformed into its true form; a hilt with a wide energy blade continuously growing. At the rate it is increasing in length, the blade will be 15ft. Crocotail prepared its Hydro Cannons, but as it fired, the energy Blade reflected the attack right back. It was a waste though, as the water only moistened the scales. REQUIEM's Energy Blade was at 46ft, and increasing growing speed... Crocotail then tried a Tail whack, but all it did was have REQUIEM slash the whole thing off, blood gushed. The blade is currently 96ft. Crocotail: (Shit. That sword is growing faster than I can fight! I have only one chance, though it be more disgusting than Naomi bleeding all over...!) As Naomi looked at the ocean of blood she created, she realized Crocotail is about to use his jaws. She swung her REQUIEM, with a blade length of 173ft., at Crocotail's Heart, esophagus, among other major bodily organs. But it came with a price... REQUIEM was lodged into its wounds it made, and it was due to Crocotail's teeth being stuck in both of Naomi's arms, lodged through... (*Cues G Gundam: Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou Continuing from 2:27*) Naomi & Crocotail: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! As Crocotail turned back to its former Andrew, both he, and Naomi were coughing out lakes of blood, weakly at that. Ultimately, the two fell to the ground, too weak to get up. They had but one deathwish... "I wish to be redeemed by my kin..." ...It never came true. DOUBLE K.O.! Both defeated adversaries were lying, dead in the dusty blood ocean below them, never to be seen again... Results (*Cues Kanon 夢の跡 Yume no ato Traces of a Dream*) Boomstick: *sob* That... Was the most... Depressing fight we had... I felt bad for either one... AH, WHAT THE FUCK, BMHKAIN! I'm FUCKING OUT! (Several hours later...) Wiz: Boomstick? Did you calm down after that fight? Boomstick: Yeah... Still depressed though. Wiz: There was no way anyone could tell if Andrew would win in the end. Naomi's quick thinking, and a Legacy Weapon matched all of Andrew's Arsenal, and wits. This means, Both opponents could take on a "?" unit respectively. Boomstick: In fact, there was an alternate opening what would've DRASTICALLY change the fight completely! But we deleted it for the sake of the ranting SuperSaiyan2Link! Wiz: True! There was an alternate OP. Naomi's Legacy Weapon had a Mallet Mode powerful enough to defy even Diment, creator of the 3 "Ken" Swords. As Kuroko Ken's blade was smashed, and Andrew summoned it, he got nothing but a chipped hilt, as Naomi came and dropped the shards of the blade. According to Naomi, Kuroko Ken was just a glorified sword enchanted by a higher being. THUS, the non-realism began. Kuroko Ken, as well as the other Magic Swords of The Dragon King's Son, were just regular swords enchanted by an indestructibility aura, and other powers. Boomstick: There is a reason The Master Sword was never broken. Nobody ever attempted to break it. Not even the gods. Shigeru Miyamoto, EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Wiz: For a franchise that's well received, you would expect somebody to break the blade of the Master Sword BY NOW. Anyways, While Andrew's Crocodile Form is powerful enough to stalemate Mephistopheles, He never thought of remembering strategies like Tsuki-no-Shitenshi: The Seraph of the Moon, who was considered unbeatable until Naomi stepped in, and discovered REQUIEM was in fact, a Legacy Weapon the whole time! She won the battle, and killed the dark Seraph. Boomstick: BUT... there was one opponent, Naomi failed to fight and win against, EVEN alongside ALL OTHER 31 FREEDOM FIGHTERS. We are not allowed to reveal the beings name, or stats. If we did, that... THING will murder us! Wiz: The only word we can use to describe, is "Antago." Boomstick: Can't we end this already? I'm about to SOB MY EYES OUT!!! Wiz: Very well... This DEATH BATTLE... Is a draw. Boomstick: I'm gonna cry myself to sleep now... (*Kanon 夢の跡 Yume no ato Traces of a Dream ends*) Season Review SOON... BMHKain: Six episodes... That was a start... Don't worry, It will get bigger over time... CAUTION: When the blog is made, expect spoilers. This is a first warning. You can find the blog HERE. Trivia The Colleague in question is Crocodine from Half Minute Hero, the name was never mentioned in the fight. The incantation for Legacy Weapon: Hikari's Love: REQUIEM & possibly other Legacy Weapons is a possible reference to the Japanese Dub of YuGiOh 5Ds, where those who summon a Synchro Monster must do their respective incantation beforehand. These were cut from the English Dub for stupid reasons, as 4Kids was dubbing YuGiOh at the time. BMHKain currently doesn't know if Arc V is being dubbed by 4Kids, as well as SONIC BOOM. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle